EXO
* Suho * Lay * Baekhyun * Chen * Chanyeol * D.O. * Kai * Sehun | ex = * Kris * Luhan * Tao | relacionados = }}EXO (엑소) es un grupo de chicos creado por SM Entertainment en 2011. El grupo hizo su debut en abril de 2012 con doce integrantes divididos en dos subgrupos: EXO-K (Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, D.O. y Sehun) y EXO-M (Xiumin, Lay, Kris, Tao y Luhan), promocionando música en Corea y China, respectivamente. El primer álbum de estudio de EXO, XOXO, el cual presentó la canción "Growl" en su reedición, recibió críticas positivas, logrando convertirse en un éxito comercialmente, habiendo ganado un "Disco Daesang" en los Golden Disk Awards y "Album of the Year" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. XOXO vendió un millón de copias, lo que hizo que el grupo se convirtiera en el artista más vendido en doce años. Los siguienes álbumes también fueron un éxito y el grupo se convirtió en uno de los artistas más influyentes según Forbes Korea en 2014 y 2015. En mayo de 2014, Kris presentó una demanda contra la agencia por la anulación de su contrato, el grupo continuó trabajando con once miembros desde esa demanda. En octubre, nuevamente la SM fue demandada por Luhan. El 24 de agosto de 2015, Tao se convirtió en el tercer y último integrante que presentó una demanda contra la empresa. Desde entonces, EXO se unificó con los nueve miembros restantes. EXO es uno de los grupos de música con la mayor cantidad de álbumes vendidos en Corea del Sur. Club de fans [[Archivo:El fandom de EXO.jpg|200px|thumb|izquierda|El fandom del grupo en la gira EXO Planet 3 - The EXO'rDIUM en Seúl.]] [[Archivo:Lightstick de EXO.jpg|thumb|130px|El lightstick del grupo en sus dos versiones.]] El nombre del fanclub es EXO-L que viene de EXO-Love, ya que la letra "L" está entre la "K" y "M" en el alfabeto, lo que supone el amor de los fans a ambos grupos: EXO-K y EXO-M. También de alguna manera se supone que son la unión de EXO, porque la frase del grupo es "We Are One" (en español: "Somos uno"). Lighstick El 10 de octubre de 2015, el primer lightsick de EXO fue lanzado por primera vez desde el debut del grupo.SM Entertainment formally unveils EXO’s 1st official light stick Concepto Los integrantes provienen de Exoplanet, donde se les asignaron "poderes sobrenaturales" en su mayoría naturales y cada uno tiene su propio símbolo. Se presenta como una historia inusual sobre la pérdida del amor y el aumento del poder. La leyenda presentada en la introducción de "Mama", habla sobre el árbol de la vida que es protegido por los poderes de los miembros. Todo el concepto fue cuidadosamente planeado, pero aún quedan muchas teorías sin decifrar para crear una historia completa. Este concepto se volvió popular debido a la diferencia entre los típicos conceptos que suelen ser "dulces" o "bad boys". Sin embargo, después de la salida de tres miembros chinos, el concepto fue dejado en segundo plano por la agencia del grupo, causando que la historia no pueda terminar de resolverse. Historia 2006-12: Formación y debut [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO-K para 'Mama'.jpg|300px|thumb|left|EXO-K para Mama (2012).]] El líder de EXO-K, Suho, fue el primero en unirse a SM Entertainment después de que realizó una audición en 2006. Al año siguiente, Kai participó en el SM Youth Best Contest, donde ganó y firmó un contrato. Chanyeol, que obtuvo el segundo lugar de Smart Model Contest, y Sehun, quien audicionó cuatro veces en dos años, fueron los siguientes miembros en convertirse en aprendiz en 2008. En 2010, D.O. cantó en su audición y obtuvo un contrato. El último miembro de EXO-K en unirse a la compañía fue Baekhyun, quien se unió en 2011. Kris, el líder de EXO-M, hizo una audición en Canadá y luego se mudó a Corea. En el mismo año, Lay hizo una audición en Changsha, y también se mudó a Corea, mientras que Xiumin ganó el segundo lugar en la audición. En 2010, Luhan fue reclutado por un representante de SM Entertainment en Seúl, y Tao fue encontrado en un concurso de talentos. El último integrante de EXO-M en unirse fue Chen, quien audicionó en 2011. En enero de 2011, el fundador de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo-man, anunció sus planes para debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicos en marzo o abril de 2011. Temporalmente llamado M1, el grupo resultó tener solo siete miembros cuando una foto se filtró a internet. En mayo, Lee Soo-man habló sobre el grupo en el seminario de negocios Hallyu, que tuvo lugar en la Universidad de Stanford. En la presentación, explicó su estrategia de separar al grupo en dos subgrupos, M1 y M2, para promover la misma música en Corea del Sur y China, interpretando canciones tanto en coreano como en mandarín. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO-M para 'Mama'.png|300px|thumb|EXO-M para Mama (2012).]] Lee planeaba comenzar el grupo en mayo, pero su debut se retrasó y las noticias sobre el grupo no se revelaron hasta octubre, cuando Lee mencionó los planes conceptuales del grupo en una entrevista con The Chosun Ilbo. En diciembre, el grupo fue llamado EXO, EXO-K para el subgrupo surcoreano y EXO-M para el chino. Su nombre fue tomado de la palabra "exoplaneta". Doce miembros se presentaron de forma individual en veintitrés teasers diferentes desde diciembre de 2011 hasta febrero de 2012. La primera aparición de EXO en televisión fue durante la ceremonia anual de SBS Gayo Daejeon el 29 de diciembre. EXO-K y EXO-M debutaron con el single "Mama" el 8 de abril de 2012, mientras que el miniálbum del mismo nombre fue lanzado al día siguiente. En el mismo día, EXO-K realizó su presentación debut en el programa musical The Music Trend, y EXO-M en los Top Chinese Music Awards. La versión coreana del EP se ubicó en el primer lugar de Gaon Albums Chart, así como en la octava posición de World Albums Chart de Billboard, mientras que la versión china se ubicó en el segundo puesto de Sina, pero conquistó muchas listas de streaming. 2013-14: XOXO, éxito comercial y salida de dos miembros En mayo de 2013, SM Entertainment reveló imágenes del primer álbum de estudio EXO, XOXO. A diferencia de la era de Mama, cuando EXO-K y EXO-M tenían promociones separadas, XOXO debía promoverse en conjunto. El sencillo principal del álbum, "Wolf", fue grabado juntos por ambos subgrupos, y el resto del álbum por separado. XOXO fue lanzado en junio de 2013 en dos versiones, en coreano "Kiss" y en chino "Hug". Unos días después del lanzamiento, las canciones de XOXO ocuparon los primeros lugares en los sitios de música coreana y china. Una versión reeditada del álbum, Growl, que contiene tres nuevas canciones, se lanzó el 5 de agosto de 2013. El single "Growl" se ubicó en el tercer lugar de K-pop Hot 100, así como el segundo puesto de Gaon Digital Chart. Desde octubre de 2013, todas las versiones de XOXO han vendido más de un millón de copias, convirtiéndose en el artista de K-pop de mayor venta durante doce años. Tiempo después, EXO comenzó a trabajar para su regreso con el EP, Miracles in December, justo después de la promoción de XOXO. En diciembre del mismo año, EXO lanzó Miracles in December como un especial navideño. Antes del lanzamiento, el grupo estaba promocionando su nuevo programa, EXO's Showtime, que se estrenó el 28 de noviembre de 2013 en el canal MBC Every 1. XOXO ganó el premio "Álbum del año" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards, lo que los convirtió en la banda juvenil más joven en ganar este premio. "Growl" también fue galardonado con el premio "Canción del año" por los Melon Music Awards. Además, EXO-M recibió el premio como el "Grupo más popular" en los Top Chinese Music Awards. El tercer miniálbum de EXO, Overdose, fue lanzado el 7 de mayo de 2014. Originalmente el disco iba a lanzarse el 21 de abril, pero debido al Naufragio del Sewol se pospuso. La promoción de Overdose fue similar a la promoción de Mama, con EXO-K en Corea del Sur y EXO-M en China. El disco prevendió 660,000 copias, convirtiéndolo en el álbum coreano con más ventas en ese tiempo. La versión coreana se ubicó en el segundo lugar de World Albums Chart de Billboard y en el número centésimo vigésimo noveno puesto de Billboard 200, convirtiendo a EXO en el grupo coreano masculino con la posición más alta en ese momento. Overdose se convirtió en el lanzamiento más vendido de 2014 en Corea del Sur, y fue el primer EP en encabezar las listas anuales y ganar el premio como Álbum del año en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. El 15 de mayo de 2014, Kris presentó una demanda contra SM Entertainment para rescindir su contrato y alegó que SM: "Hizo caso omiso de su salud, distribuyó las ganancias de manera injusta, restringió su libertad, y lo trató como un producto en lugar de una persona". El 24 de mayo, el grupo inició su primera gira asiática, EXO from Exoplanet 1 - The Lost Planet, en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena. Las entradas para el concierto se agotaron en 1,47 segundos, rompiendo el récord de los boletos rápidamente vendidos por un artista coreano. El 10 de octubre, Luhan también presentó una demanda contra SM Entertainment para rescindir su contrato. Citó sus problemas de salud y alegó que recibió un trato diferente al de los miembros coreanos del grupo. El 22 de diciembre, EXO lanzó su primer álbum en vivo, Exology Chapter 1: The Lost Planet. El sencillo del álbum, "December, 2014 (The Winter's Tale)", se ubicó en el primer lugar de Gaon Digital Chart, convirtiéndolo en el primer sencillo número uno del grupo. A finales de 2014, EXO era el artista de K-pop más vendido en Japón del año. 2015: Exodus, salida de Tao y reconocimiento Miembros Discografía Álbumes de estudio * 2013: XOXO * 2015: Exodus * 2016: Ex'Act * 2017: The War * 2018: Don't Mess Up My Tempo Referencias Enlaces *Página oficial (Corea) *Página oficial (Japón) *Instagram de EXO *Facebook de EXO *Twitter de EXO *Weibo de EXO en:EXO pl:EXO ru:EXO Categoría:Grupos formados en 2011 Categoría:Grupos masculinos Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:EXO